The Blessed and Misbegotten
by Quietly Dying
Summary: A world of demons, demon hunters, and assassins. Sora is a young siren who escaped the clutches of The Order, the organization that controls the world. Now, they want him back. Rated for language, violence, and later lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Genre:** AU, Fantasy

**Pairings: **?

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** This story will contain many pairings. Pairings that change. Het, yaoi, violence, peril, torture, lemon, abuse, possible angst, language, slavery, demons

**A/N:** This is not my first story, but it is with this pen-name. Just so you folks know, these arcs will be long and will only get longer. I love to hear your input, suggestions, and praise. I am a serious writer, so I don't tolerate abuse. If it's constructive, I'm glad to hear it. Enjoy!

* * *

**The Blessed and Misbegotten, Arc One**

"The siren has escaped."

"_What?_"

"Yes. Distressing. He must be caught. They are far too dangerous to wander unchecked."

"How did it escape? By law shouldn't it be a thrall?"

"Yes. We're not exactly sure how he escaped. He probably had outside help. But he must be found. Here, visit this man. He is an assassin by trade, but he is very skilled at finding people. It doesn't need to be said, of course, that we don't want the siren killed. Just found and brought back to us relatively unharmed."

"It will be done."

-

Leon jerked when someone knocked on the door and rolled off his messy bed. Why should anyone be knocking at . . . okay. It was well past noon. Still, he didn't appreciate being awakened. If it wasn't someone he knew, they were history. Slipping into his traditional black leather pants, he raked fingers through his hair as he stormed to the door and wrenched it open.

"What?" he snapped.

The mousy fellow on the other side jumped back, looking alarmed. "I'm s-so sorry, s-sir!" he squeaked. "I-I was told t-to give you this message!" He thrust a sealed envelope at Leon and bolted off.

Rolling his eyes, Leon slammed the door and tossed the envelope toward the couch in the den. He would look at it later. Much later. Stumbling back toward the bedroom, he collapsed once more onto his soft bed. Almost immediately sleep enfolded him in its loving embrace.

Fifty seconds later, the front door banged open. "Leeeeeeeeeeeon!" sang an irritating female voice.

Once more startled awake, Leon grabbed for his Gunblade. Someone was going to die, right here, right now. Moments later he found himself thoroughly glomped by a skinny girl a few inches shorter than him. Yuffie. His partner.

"Wake up!" she commanded. "Do you know it's almost four? I was trailing a guy to your house, so I know you got a job offer. Come on, where is it? What is it? I can help, right? I could really use the money right now!"

Peeling her off him took a little time. He waved toward the den. "On the table. Open it and read it."

She instantly bounded out to the den. Grumbling under his breath, Leon pulled a loose tee-shirt on over his head and followed her, flopping onto the couch. She broke the seal and pulled out what looked like expensive paper. Her dark eyes widened instantly.

"Oh my god, it's from the _Order_!" she exclaimed in a hushed voice.

Leon closed his eyes. The Order. About two-hundred years ago, the Order had swooped in with their powerful sorcerers and wizards and done away with the kingdoms and royalty. The provinces of the land now governed themselves, answerable only to their own governments. And the Order.

"Read it," he said again.

"Dear Black Squall," she began. "I have a proposition for you, one that should prove lucrative to us both. I am in need of someone with your skills. If this piques your interest, please meet me at the diner on Whitewall. I will be watching for you."

When she didn't go on, Leon cracked an eye and looked at her. "Signed?"

"It isn't. But it's got the Order's official seal. It must be important. Why couldn't they get one of their own guys to assassinate someone?"

Making a rude sound in his throat, Leon rose. "If you're coming, get ready."

She let out a yip of excitement. "All right! I'll be back in ten minutes. Don't even think about leaving without me!"

He just waved an absent hand. As soon as she darted out the door, another uninvited guest appeared on Leon. She didn't go through the door—she simply materialized.

"I don't want you to go," she said.

Stepping around her, Leon gestured vaguely toward the door. "I didn't ask your opinion. And I don't want anymore lectures that you don't approve of my profession. You're not my mother."

"Leon," she said softly.

"Aerith," he snapped, "not now. We can talk about how I'm destroying myself when I get back. Right now, just tell Cloud that I need to speak with him."

Her green eyes looked endlessly sad as she nodded. "All right. When you get back tonight, we'll talk."

Grunting, Leon went into his bedroom and shut the door. Aerith was a good person, and he didn't regret that she was his older sister. It just bugged him when she climbed onto her soapbox and tried to get him to change.

_If I want to fucking ruin my life, that's my damn business_, he thought. Pulling the green tee off, he replaced it with a black one and strapped on his crisscrossing belts. They were studded, and besides looking good against the leather, each stud bore a different enchantment. He also strapped on his thigh-holster for the wickedly curved hunting knife he always wore.

He was just pulling on his boots when Yuffie came bursting in, wearing her traditionally tiny shorts, long laced boots, and midriff-revealing vest. The belt around her shorts was filled, he knew, with thief's tools.

"Your sister's pretty," she said, "but she sure likes to lay guilt-trips. Have you told her to stop?"

"Plenty," Leon muttered. "Get my Gunblade, will you?"

"Ooh, you're actually going to let me touch it?" Yuffie squealed, running to his closet.

Leon rolled his eyes. They both knew that was physically impossible for her to touch the blade. The magically-enhanced holster had nothing in it. But it was still with a great deal of reverence that she lifted the gleaming silver leather and handed it to the black-clad man.

"By the way, have I ever told you how incredibly sexy you look in leather?" she asked, strapping the holster around his shoulders.

"Yeah," he said shortly. "Have I ever told you to _stop_ telling me that?"

She giggled. "Yeah. All right! Are we ready to go?"

"Yeah. You know the routine."

"I know, I know. I got your back."

The diner on Whitewall had the excruciatingly boring name of Whitewall Diner. Leon couldn't stand the place, because he couldn't stand Whitewall. It was a huge white wall that stretched on for several hundred feet. No one knew why it was there, and Leon thought it was an ugly monstrosity.

In the outdoor part of the diner a man stood up and looked at Leon. Supposing this was his future employer, Leon went up to him. When the man held out a hand in greeting, Leon merely looked at it and seated himself at the table.

"Let's make this quick."

The man looked a little ruffled as he seated himself. "Very well, Mister Squall. My name is Luxord de'Salle. I am a member of the Order."

Leon gave him a flat look. "You don't know anything about how this works, do you? It's not this business's etiquette to give me your name and who you work for. And if you want me to off someone, why the hell did _you_ come? What are you, a novice?"

The man with perfectly groomed hair and trimmed beard laughed. "I am not here to employ your services to 'off' someone, Mister Squall. We simply want you to find someone for us."

Now Leon got annoyed. "Find someone? Do I look like bloody search and rescue? Go hire a bounty hunter."

The man Luxord held up a hand. "Please, Mister Squall. Were this person we are looking for an ordinary individual, that is exactly what we would have done. He is not. He's very valuable to us, and he isn't human."

Well, that piqued his interest a little. When the waitress came—flirting with Leon shamelessly—he ordered black coffee. "Not human, huh. What variety of folk? Fey? Mystic? Or Demonic?"

"The latter," the man replied. "A very rare type of demon. Siren, actually."

Siren. One of the very few types of demon little about was known. Except they were damn near impossible to resist. "How were you even keeping a siren captive?" he wanted to know.

Something briefly flickered over the man's face. Gone in an instant. "We have a special holding cell for him. Unfortunately, one of our people developed an attack of conscience and let him out. It's damn near impossible to track a demon. You, my friend, have experience in this matter."

Just because most of his associates and comrades were demonic . . . "I'm not your friend," Leon said flatly. "Give me a description or an image and I'll track him down for you. I want fifty-thousand up front. And when I find him, I want an addition eight-hundred thousand before I'll give him to you."

"That's an awfully steep price, Mister Squall."

"My services don't come cheap," Leon said, drinking his coffee. "I'm the best there is, and you knew that when you asked me to meet you. Those are my terms. Take it or leave it."

"I could refuse to pay you at all," Luxord said, leaning forward slightly, "and letting you walk out of here alive could be your reward for doing what I ask."

Leon raised an eyebrow. "Do you really think I would walk in here without additional protection?" he demanded. "Besides my personal enchantments, my partner is hidden right now, watching your every move. If you even pretend to threaten me, she is standing by waiting to drop you where you sit."

With a faint smile, the man subsided. "You've made your point. And I accept your terms." He laid a purple velvet back on the table that clinked. "Five hundred platinum crowns."

The equivalent of fifty thousand crowns. Leon tucked it into his belt. "Do you have an image of this siren?"

"We do. It was taken about six months ago, so it's current."

Leon took the little glass slate with the magically-captured image. The kid was young. Especially for a demon. And very cute. But those enormous blue eyes of his looked a little scared and a little sad. A far cry from the typical seductive gaze of sirens from stories.

He didn't look dangerous at all. "What's his name?" Leon asked, pocketing the image, as well.

"Sora," Luxord said. "How you go about capturing him is your business, but we want him back relatively unharmed. Use force only when necessary, and as little as possible to subdue him."

Making no promises, Leon rose. "I don't want you to follow me or try contacting me," he said, tossing a few copper pennies on the table for the coffee. "If any of you interfere, I'll kill you. This is my job now." And he walked away.

Yuffie met up with him a few streets down. "Well?"

"Demon hunting," Leon summed it up.

"Ooh, interesting. Are we going home to pack?"

"No. I need to do a little research first." He headed toward the home of the oldest wizard in Hollow Bastion—and probably anywhere else, for that matter.

He wasn't about to go hunting for a siren until he knew damn well everything there was to know about them.

-

Sora startled himself awake by crying out. The sound was punctuated by a sharp stabbing pain in his brain, and he clutched at his head, eyes tearing. Panting through the burning arcs of pain, eventually they passed. He carefully looked around, wondering where he was. He remembered walking. Then . . . nothing.

_I blacked out again. I wonder how long. Just one day? I remember it being night._ By the position of the sun, it was just before noon. Gritting his teeth, he eased himself upright and was gratified to feel little pain. His head still throbbed a bit, but not nearly as bad now.

As he began walking once more, his stomach started growling at him. It had been more than two days since he last ate. Two days since escaping that awful castle and the equally awful Order. All thanks to a blonde-haired boy with vivid blue eyes. Only a shade or two lighter than Sora's own.

Eventually he broke out of the wooded area and saw before him a road. Roads were a risky business. Someone would probably be looking for him. He knew the Order wouldn't let it be too known that he was missing. After all, demons were dangerous creatures. Curling his lip in a sneer, he stepped out onto the road. Surely this led somewhere. Somewhere he could eat. He didn't have any munny, but he was a siren. He knew very well what effect he had on people.

He walked through the rest of the morning—which wasn't long. It was just beginning to reach the warmer parts of the day when he heard the sound of running horses. Coming from behind him. He stepped to the side of the road, glancing back. Two horses. A beautiful bay and a jet black with a shockingly silver mane and tail. A girl rode the bay, a boy the black. They were laughing—and obviously racing.

The girl spotted him first. She motioned with her head, and the pair slowed their horses down in time to come to a stop right by Sora. They both looked flushed and happy. The girl, a pretty indigo-eyed thing with dark auburn hair, gave him a sunny smile.

"Hi, stranger!" she chirped. "Oh, you're adorable. Where are you from? You're not even carrying a pack!"

After a split second of indecision, Sora opted for the second of his two choices. He needed help, he needed a place to rest, and he needed food. So he let his expression slide into one of weary fear.

"I . . . ran away," he said softly. They need not know what, exactly, he was running from.

Apparently, though, it was the right thing to say. Both of them straightened, exchanging matching looks of worry. "So did Riku," said the girl. "His father is a horrible man. What's your name? We'll help you, don't you worry!"

Sora didn't believe in fate, but what a coincidence that the first humans he met outside that horrible castle would be so inclined to help! "Sora," he told her, looking down, the shyness only partially feigned.

"Well Sora," she said, "we're happy to meet you! I'm Kairi de'Laira, and this is Riku del'Kar."

An interesting combination. The prefix 'de' at the beginning of her surname indicated she was the daughter of a wealthy lord. Nobility. And the prefix 'del' meant Riku was not only denouncing all family ties, but also 'Kar' was not his real name. Most people were not willing to admit to that.

"Come on, Sora," Riku said a smooth, somehow soothing voice. "You look tired. Probably hungry, too."

He leaned down and grabbed Sora's upper arm, and lifting as though he were a featherweight, the taller human settled Sora onto his saddle right in front of him. Sora instantly blushed at the proximity, and Riku urged his horse back into motion.

"Her name's Sable," he said in Sora's ear. "Finest horse in Twilight Town."

"Is that where we're going?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. Kairi and I live right on the outskirts."

The two horses kept an easy, ground-eating pace down the road for a few more leagues. Sora's keen eyes saw the town long before the humans did, and he was glad. This position didn't allow him to relax. Not that he didn't feel secure, but . . . Riku was a stranger, after all.

And given the nature of his escape, trusting didn't come easily to the young siren.

Kairi's home was tastefully large without being an obnoxious statement of wealth. As Riku dismounted and lifted Sora down after him, Kairi handed the reins of both horses to a skinny fellow who led them to a well-kempt barn.

"My father doesn't live here," she said. "At least, not most of the time. He actually spends most of his time in Hollow Bastion because it's so close to the capitol."

Sora felt a flash of near-panic at the name. That was dangerously close to where he'd escaped from. That city was only a few leagues—ten at most—from Radiant Garden, the capitol. The headquarters of the Order. And the castle. Riku must have seen something, for he gripped Sora's arm.

"Hey, you okay? You look pale."

Swallowing around a throat gone dry, Sora shook his head. "I-I think I . . . need to lay down for awhile . . ."

"Poor thing," Kairi murmured as she led the two boys into the house.

A plump housekeeper bustled up. "Welcome home, Miss! How was your ride? Did you beat young Master Riku? Oh, goodness! Who is this darling little one? My my, you are _far_ too skinny, my dear. And so pale. I'll whip you up a tasty lunch right away. Miss, it looks like this one could use a bit of rest."

"Thank you, Sondri," Kairi said, smiling. Then she and Riku led Sora into a cozy parlor with comfortable-looking couches.

"There," Riku said, easing Sora down onto one of them.

Sora immediately tried to lay down, but Riku stopped him. "You should eat before you sleep. Sondri's right. You're way too thin."

Hoping they wouldn't ask for explanations until he knew what he wanted to say, Sora nodded and stayed upright. He wasn't sure why he was so exhausted. Then again, every time he woke up from one of his unexplained blackouts, he was exhausted. And the pain in his head was growing, again.

"My head hurts," he said, looking at Kairi with pleading eyes.

She jumped up, smiling. "I'll be right back with something that'll help." She dashed out.

"Where are you from?" Riku asked, sitting right beside Sora and rubbing the siren's neck.

He didn't feel ready to open up. But the contact felt good. "North," he mumbled, eyes fluttering shut. Then, because he wasn't ready for more questions, he diverted Riku's attention. "Why did you run away?"

He missed the other's darkening expression. "My father's an ass," came the flat reply. "All he cares about is himself. He wanted me to do what he wanted, not what I wanted. And if I didn't . . ." He trailed off, making Sora look up at him. There was a good deal of pain in his aqua eyes.

"He hurt you?" Sora surmised softly.

When Riku nodded, a bright flash of sympathy pulsed through Sora. It wasn't exactly his father who hurt him—Sora had no idea who his father even was. But for as long as he could remember he'd been prisoner in that castle, abused and tormented. Isolated. Scared. Cold.

Reaching over, Sora lightly touched the back of Riku's hand. "I can understand," he murmured.

Aqua eyes met deep blue, and there was no mistaking the sudden—if repressed—surge of desire in Riku's eyes. Sora immediately withdrew, blushing and looking away. Part of him wished that siren's lure was something he could control

A very large part.

-

Riku nearly heaved a sigh of relief when Kairi returned. He didn't know what was wrong with him! He'd never been so instantly and completely turned on by someone before in his life. Not only was Sora flat out the most adorable creature he'd ever seen, but . . . Riku didn't know how to describe it.

He desired Sora. That was a first.

"Sorry that took so long," Kairi said, sitting on Sora's other side and handing him a cup. "I had to brew it first, so it's still pretty hot. Be careful."

Riku recognized the smell of chamomile and chaiflower. So named (and unoriginally, too, he thought) because the blossoms smelled rather like chai. Chaiflower had the remarkable ability to soothe headaches. It was also a key ingredient in sedatives because of its calming properties.

Sora took it and drank a sip. "Why does your father live in Hollow Bastion?" he asked, looking at Kairi.

She sighed. "Well, he's a very busy person. I don't know if you know much about nobility, but my father is _the_ de'Laira. He stays there most of the year these days because of a bunch of new projects the Order is working on. All of the senior nobility are there."

Riku felt his chest tighten at the mention of the Order. Kairi still did not know who Riku's father was, and he wanted it to stay that way, but the man was a member of the Order. He loathed and despised that organization.

Beside him, he felt a near-imperceptible stiffening of that thin frame. So Sora did not like them, either? He felt an even stronger sympathy for this boy. He wondered who he was, what his experiences were.

Sondri reappeared with a tasty-smelling lunch. All smiles and warmth, she patted Sora's cheek before disappearing, tossing over her shoulder,

"Just call me if you need anything."

While they ate, Kairi talked about things, obviously picking up on the mood. Women were observant, Riku knew, far more observant than men. And Kairi was observant even for a girl. She kept the conversation (mostly one-sided) light and cheerful. Sora made it through about half the large lunch before either his own exhaustion or the tea caught up with him. His eyes abruptly drooped, and he simply toppled sideways against Riku.

Riku could no more understand his reaction than he could touch the sun. Either of them. He felt such a deep and strong surge of loving sympathy it stunned him, and he gently lifted the light, thin boy. Whose skin was pale and cold.

"We should put him to bed," he said softly.

Kairi's eyes held a similar expression. "Yeah. Come on, the other guest room. Right next to yours."

Sora was dead to the world halfway there.

-

"You're a fool."

Blink. "That's a fine statement, coming from you."

Cold blue eyes gazed back at golden hazel. "Why would you agree to hunt a demon? A siren?"

Leon resisted the urge to punch his best friend in the face. What a wonderful relationship. "It isn't your job to ask me stupid questions," he said. "It's your job to do what I say."

"Yuffie's your partner," the man opposite him reminded in what—if it were anyone else—Leon would have interpreted as a huffy tone.

"Yeah, well, you climbed into bed with me too," Leon reminded _him_.

Cloud Strife was one of the most gorgeous men Leon had ever seen. That was saying something. Leon didn't like men (he didn't really like anyone), and he'd seen his fair share of people. Perks of his job. But he was also one of the most dangerous men he'd ever met, and right now he definitely looked the latter, not the former.

"Do you have to use that expression?" the man snapped.

Leon shrugged. "Stop being so pissy. You did agree to helping out when I need it."

"What do you even know about sirens?" Cloud demanded, the wide stance he adopted speaking volumes of his stubbornness.

He stood like that when he was ready to dig in his heels and fight. Leon resisted another—though less strong—urge to rub the bridge of his nose. "A lot, actually. You think I would take on any job without doing research? I dug up an old friend who happens to know a great deal about the immortal. I now know that while the lure of the siren is definitely real, it is also grossly misconstrued. Most sirens are shy creatures who avoid contact with others. It is succubi and incubi who deliberately seduce hapless wanderers."

"So? That doesn't in any way change that this is a bad idea."

"Yes it does," Leon insisted, starting to get annoyed. Well, more annoyed. "It means this kid will be easy to reason with. I can probably guile him into doing what I want. He's just a kid."

For some reason, Cloud abruptly subsided. With a look that clearly said he was still unhappy, he jerked a nod. "All right. I'll help you find him. That's _all_."

"That's all I _asked_ for," Leon shot back. "If you see Aerith on your way out, tell her to do us both a favor and keep her complaints to herself."

"Tell her yourself," Cloud muttered in a surprisingly petulant tone. He stalked out.

Just as Yuffie bounded in. "We're all set, Squall. And hey, Aerith is waiting for you. Said you promised to talk to her?"

Thinking it would be childish to roll his eyes, Leon rose. "I did no such thing."

"Oh, and there's a really cute blonde out there waiting for you, too."

When had his house become such a social hub? Now beyond annoyed, Leon stalked downstairs. He stopped short, momentarily nonplussed. The boy _was_ cute. He looked about eighteen or nineteen. He rose to his feet when he saw Leon, and by his deadly grace the man knew instantly he was a trained—and skilled—fighter.

"Squall," he said, inclining his head slightly. "I'm from the Order. I came to help you hunt for Sora."

_You're awfully casual for a stranger,_ Leon though irritably. "I thought I told you people this is my job now."

"It is. The Order didn't send me. I . . . came on my own. It's not that they think you can't do the job. It's just . . . I have a . . . vested interest in finding Sora."

Well. That was a peculiar statement, to say the least! Leon narrowed his eyes. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm the one who . . . let the siren escape," the kid said quietly. "It's . . . my mistake to fix."

Leon wasn't great at reading people. But something in those bright blue eyes had him frowning. It was almost as if . . . the kid had let the siren escape on purpose. But if that were the case, why was he wanting to hunt him down now? Perhaps he'd come to his senses?

It wasn't really any of Leon's business. "Fine. But I'm not sharing my fees with you. And if you get in the way, I'll kill you. What's your name, kid?"

"Roxas," came the reply. The kid didn't even bat an eyelash at the threat.

A professional, then.

"Oh, you're so cute!" Yuffie abruptly squealed, grabbing Roxas' arm. "You could be Cloud's little brother! Don't you think he looks like Cloud, Leon?"

He did, sort of. "My partner, Yuffie," he explained to Roxas.

Who gave her a wary look. "Nice to meet you . . . I suppose."

Leon snorted. "We're leaving. If you're not ready, we're leaving you behind, kid."

"I'm ready."

Leon wasn't sure if this preparedness pleased him or pissed him off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Genre:** AU, Fantasy

**Pairings: **?

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** This story will contain many pairings. Pairings that change. Het, yaoi, violence, peril, torture, lemon, abuse, possible angst, language, slavery, demons

* * *

**The Blessed and Misbegotten, Arc Two**

_"Listen Sora. There isn't much time left. Your father and brother are in trouble. Your brother left us to try and make it right, but there isn't time. There are some people coming. Terrible people. I want you to get away. No, there's no time to explain. Hurry. Hurry! Leave this place! I will find you later!"_

Sora rubbed tiredly at grainy eyes and stared out the window. _Where am I?_ His aching brain tried to dredge up memories of how he'd wound up in a bed. Slowly, fuzzy memories faded in.

Right. Two humans had found him. Kairi and Riku. He shivered with a sudden chill. Riku strongly reminded Sora of Xehanort. Leader of The Order. A man he hated with a near-violent fervor. Riku seemed to be nothing like him . . .

Yawning so hard he cracked his jaw, Sora stumbled out of bed. The room in which they'd ensconced him was quite luxurious. Everything was done in rich bronzey tones, which appealed to Sora's abused senses. And, to his delight, there was an attached bathroom suite. Eagerly stripping out of clothes he'd been wearing for years without change he started up a hot bath.

For a long, long time he just soaked in the water. The heat seeped into his muscles, forcing them to relax. He very nearly fell asleep again. Marshalling still-tired limbs, he washed down his body and rinsed under the shower-head. Feeling much better, he slipped into a fluffy white robe and shuffled back into the bedroom.

Someone had taken his clothes away and replaced them with clean, fresh ones. Black, full-leg breeches. Soft black boots. A blue sleeveless shirt and comfortable jacket with yellow straps. It was short-sleeved and tasteful. Glad to be in real clothes for a change, Sora ventured out the bedroom door and into the house below.

Kairi found him immediately. "Finally, you're up!" she said, eyes sparkling. "Did you know you slept all through yesterday? You certainly look much better, though. Are you hungry? Riku and I already ate breakfast, but I'm sure Sondri could whip you up something hot and tasty."

She did, and it was. Only when he was finished eating and sitting with Kairi and Riku did the young siren suddenly feel the anxiety returning. They would be looking for him. They would not let him go. He was a highly valued thrall, though no one in The Order could touch him. Closing his eyes against the returning headache, Sora sighed.

"I have to go," he said.

Startling both of them. It was the first thing he'd said all morning.

"Go where?" Riku immediately asked. "I thought you said you ran away. Do you even have anywhere _to_ go?"

That was a fair question, and it brought a wave of pain. No. His family was gone. It was impossible for an individual to kill a siren up close, but not from far away. The Order had managed to kill both his parents. It had been an accident, but still . . .

He shook his head. "I don't. But I have to go." He made as if to rise.

Kairi immediately stopped him, a hand on his arm pulling him back down to settle between her and Riku. "Someone will be looking for you," she hazarded.

Sora nodded. "They won't stop, either."

"You're not any safer out there," Riku said quietly. "Sora, I know. I ran away, too."

Sora stubbornly shook his head. "I can't stay in one place. They'll _find_ me. They _can't_ find me."

"No one would ever suspect you're here," Kairi insisted, keeping him from rising once again. "This estate is _huge_. The gardens are huge. There's plenty of space."

Riku touched his other arm. "And authorities wouldn't think to question the daughter of _the_ de'Laira. We want to help you."

"You _can't_," Sora mumbled, the ache in his head worsening by leaps and bounds.

He realized Kairi was stroking his arm. It felt nice. "Tell us what you're running from," she said softly, "and maybe we can."

Telling them what he was running from frightened him. He wasn't sure why. Because it would put them in great danger? Because it was no longer possible for him to trust anyone? Or was it both? He didn't know. Pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes, he leaned forward. He felt sick.

"Sora?"

He was tired of being afraid, tired of running, tired of not being safe, tired of it all. Wasn't there a way to just make it all . . . go away? The pain worsened. Letting out a small, distressed moan, it overtook him and everything went black.

-

"Where are you planning to search first?" Roxas asked Leon.

The tall assassin glanced down at the shorter blonde. "Twilight Town. It's small, and I know someone there who can probably help."

"That where we're starting our search?" Yuffie asked.

Leon just looked at her. Cloud moved closer to Leon's side, drawing him slightly away from the other two. "Why are you starting there?" he asked quietly.

Dark hazel eyes met glowing blue. "You know why."

Cloud's eyes darkened. "You're actually seeking _his_ help? He's a demon, too. Why would he help you hunt a demon?"

"What else is he going to do with all that free time?" Leon said somewhat dryly. "Maybe as a demon he can tell me something useful about sirens. Such as how to capture them."

Cloud Looked at him but said nothing more.

"Why are we starting in Twighlight Town?" Roxas asked abruptly. "There are several towns closer to Radiant Garden."

Leon pinched the bridge of his nose, not in the mood to explain anything to this kid he hadn't wanted along in the first place. Yuffie saved him the trouble.

"Sora's been missing long enough now that it would be a waste of time to start searching any closer to Radiant Garden," she said. "I'm sure he won't stop moving, and the signs of his passing would be cold."

"I think you're wasting your time," Cloud said in a flat voice.

Leon resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Why don't you stop complaining for once and just be useful?"

Cloud's gaze turned into a glare. Turning away from Leon, he took a deep breath and concentrated. Moments later a shining doorway appeared out of thin air. Leon saw Roxas' eyes widen in surprise.

"You're a Traveler!" the kid breathed.

It surprised Leon he even knew what a Traveler was. Then again, he did work for the Order. "Come on. He can't hold that doorway forever." And he stepped through.

Traveling was one of the weirdest phenomena he'd ever experienced. Travelers could not create a doorway between one place and another. It wasn't quite that simple. But the doorways they opened took Travelers to a realm that was neither real nor unreal. It was a place that didn't exist in the truest sense of the word, it just _was_. Leon compared it to a dream. Real only in the mind of the individual traveling its strange planes.

Everything was muted shades of changing colors. Pretty enough, in its own way. It made sure the scenery was never boring, though there was no true scenery. And thought Leon knew he was walking, the lack of objects passing by made for the eerie illusion that he was actually not moving at all.

The others fell in behind him as Cloud stepped through and closed the doorway.

"Keep walking," Leon said. "If you stop moving, who knows where you'll end up."

"How does this place work?" Roxas asked.

"It's a pathway between all places," Cloud said after a moment. "When you enter this plane, all you have to do is think about where you want to end up. A tunnel forms, allowing you to traverse the distance in far less time than if you walked the whole way in the 'real' world."

"How can you tell when you're there?" Roxas wanted to know.

"You can't," Leon said flatly. "Only Cloud can."

He didn't miss the glare Roxas sent his way. "How can _you_ tell, then?" he asked Cloud.

The Traveler sighed. "I don't know how to explain it. I just can."

Roxas lapsed into silence.

Time passed. Or maybe the illusion of time passed. Leon was never sure in this place. Minutes passed at a snail's pace, but hours flew by too fast to count. It was extremely disorienting, so he'd long stopped trying to measure it here. But after what could have been seventy hours or thirty minutes, Cloud put a hand on Leon's arm.

"Stop."

He stopped. Cloud moved to the fore, and once again he concentrated. Another doorway appeared, but this one looked dark and slightly ominous. As they always did when stepping out of this realm. Leon passed through without hesitation, and the real world appeared around him. Only an hour or two 'til sunset. They'd traveled over two-hundred leagues in seven hours.

Yuffie and Roxas came through moments later, then Cloud. The Traveler closed the doorway and immediately stumbled to his knees. Roxas caught and steadied him, looking alarmed.

"Are you all right?"

Cloud nodded, breathing uneven and harsh. Leon went to his side and hoisted him up, one arm around the man's slim waist.

"Traveling takes a lot out of him," Leon explained, motioning Roxas to support Cloud on the other side. "Especially when he has to enter that plane and exit it in the space of a day."

"He could stay in that place?" Roxas asked.

"Yes," Cloud murmured, sounding half-unconscious. "Forever, if I wanted. It would not have the same effect on me."

Twighlight Town spanned before them. Leon led them to the only inn in the whole town. "I'll put Cloud to bed. Yuffie, why don't you and Roxas start doing a little searching?"

"You got it!" Yuffie chirped. "C'mon, kid. You and me, let's see what we can find out!" She all but dragged the blonde kid out the door.

Leon settled Cloud into an overstuffed chair by the room's fireplace. "Think you could find Vincent for me tonight?"

Cloud's blue, blue eyes opened to give him a strange look. "Why do you think he'll help you? Killing humans is one thing. Hunting demons is another."

Leon took Cloud's hands in his and traced the thin scars on both palms. "You're a demon, and you're helping me."

Those bright eyes hooded. "That's different. You saved my life. I . . . I'm doing it because I . . . Vincent owes you nothing. And I'm only half demon."

Rising, Leon squeezed Cloud's shoulder. "I'm going to bring you some food from the tavern."

Cloud's eyes drifted shut and he nodded.

-

Sighing, Roxas massaged his temples. He was fairly certain he'd never traveled in stranger company. An assassin, one of the most highly skilled in the country. A Traveler whose dark disposition better suited an acolyte of the Order. And a woman who acted like a kid, seeming too bright and cheery for an assassin's partner. And, she told him with a big grin, a competent thief.

". . . and I'm really worried about him," said a girl's voice behind him.

He'd seen them come in. A pretty auburn-headed girl and a taller boy with shocking silver hair. A boy that reminded Roxas disturbingly of Xehanort. A man he'd never met but had seen on occasion.

"So am I," the boy said, "but we can't do anything about it if he won't tell us. It's not like we can force him."

Not wanting to eavesdrop, Roxas closed his eyes and blocked them out. Until the girl said in a low voice,

"But he said he ran away. What if he ran away from the Order, too?"

Roxas sat up straight, too quickly. He made both of them start, and he quickly glanced to make sure Yuffie wasn't around. He turned to face them. "I'm sorry, but I overheard that. May I ask who you're talking about?"

The girl gave him a suspicious look. "Who are you?"

"My name is Roxas," he said. "I've come here from Hollow Bastion. I'm looking for someone named Sora."

Both of them leaned back, and Roxas knew. A quick check told him Yuffie was coming again, so he rose. "Please, take me to him."

"Why should we trust you?" the girl demanded.

"You have to," Roxas said urgently. "Please. I don't want to hurt him, I want to help him. I'm the one who helped him escape in the first place."

The silver-haired boy rose, nodding. "This way."

-

_A pervasive darkness surrounds him, thick and cloying. He can see nothing, as though the darkness has swallowed the whole world and it is the only thing left. Straining to see, he tries walking. It seems he doesn't move. But as he walks, something appears far ahead of him. A tiny point of light. Eager to reach it, he quickens his pace. The light grows stronger, larger. Until he is directly in front of it._

_It is a globe. A perfect sphere of light. The color does not stay warm gold. In fact it fluctuates between gold, silver, and soft hues of blue, green, and purple. It is quite lovely. It seems to beckon him, invite his touch. Want it. Crave it. Need it. He feels it will not harm him, and he wants to know what it will feel like. So he reaches out one tentative hand to touch it._

_It is warm. He is enveloped in a sensation that can only be described as pure love. It is not truly sentient, but it is definitely an entity. And it wants him. He places both his hands on the orb of light. 'Come closer,' it whispers into his mind. There is no feeling of danger. It will not harm him. It only wants him to become one with it, and that does not frighten him._

_He moves closer._

Sora's eyes flew open, and pain stabbed into his head. Groaning, he clamped his eyes shut again and rolled to his side. Damn, that strange dream again. Every time he woke from that dream, the pain was a little worse. What was happening to him? For long moments he lay still, breathing deeply to ease the pain. Finally it passed a little and he sat up.

Dark. It was night again. Rolling out of bed he cautiously stood. He could flee under cover of darkness. He couldn't stay here any longer. It was too dangerous. He couldn't trust Kairi and Riku, though he wanted to. Padding silently through the house, he stole into the open night. It was time to go.

-

"Cloud," came the low, deep voice. "You have not come here in a long time."

"I came with Leon," Cloud explained. "He is looking for someone, and he asked me to find you."

"Is he hunting?"

"Yes, but not to kill. The Order has lost one of its thralls. He was paid to find it and bring it back to Radiant Garden."

Those strange red eyes regarding him flared. Anger? Passion? Cloud could never tell, but it sent an imperceptible shiver up his spine. Vincent Valentine was a strange cross-breed demon. Half Fade, half vampire, he roamed the darkness much as Cloud Traveled. Fades were almost as rare as Travelers, and they were certainly just as strange. Similar to vampires in that they were creatures of the night, they tended to attach themselves to one individual, and there were none in existence who knew why. Vincent had long ago attached himself to Cloud. As such, Cloud would always be able to find Vincent, no matter where he was.

"A thrall," Vincent repeated in his low voice. "What kind?"

"A siren."

Now there was definite anger in the Fade's eyes. Muted, but visible. "A siren. How did the Order manage to capture a siren?"

"I don't know," Cloud said, shaking his head. "Leon didn't tell me, if he even knows. I doubt that."

For a long, long time Vincent said nothing. He merely regarded Cloud with cold, unblinking eyes. Then he blinked. "I will not help Leon recapture a demon."

Cloud sighed inwardly. He shouldn't have been expecting more. "Leon won't accept that answer from me. Will you tell him yourself?"

After a moment, Vincent nodded. "I'll come to you. I can sense you're wearied."

"We Traveled quite a distance today," Cloud said, nodding.

Leaning forward, Vincent pressed a kiss to Cloud's lips. As they were not really face-to-face but rather communicating mind-to-mind Cloud didn't quite feel it. It was more like a cold echo of a kiss. Knowing it wasn't really happening didn't stop Cloud from returning the kiss, lips parting in invitation.

Which Vincent didn't take. When he pulled back all the heat and emotion were gone from his eyes once more. "You're at the inn. I'll be there in the morning."

"Thank you," Cloud murmured. The vision of Vincent in his mind dissipated, and he was back in his room at the inn. Closing his eyes, he drew in a deep breath only to sigh.

He'd been hoping Vincent would agree to help Leon so he could once more travel in the Fade's company, even if only for awhile.

-

Riku followed Kairi into her home, aware of intent scrutiny at the back of his head. The blonde following them made him a little uncomfortable, and he wasn't sure why. He wasn't entirely sure they could trust Sora to Roxas. If it turned out he meant Sora harm, Riku would do everything in his power to protect Sora. Including something he'd sworn he would never do again.

"He's probably asleep," Kairi said, leading the way up to the room. "He wasn't feeling well."

"We don't have to wake him," Roxas said, "I just want to make sure it's him. I can probably tell you a lot more about the circumstances of his escape than he would be willing to. And he can't stay here. There are people looking for him."

"I knew it," Kairi murmured, voice low as she opened the door. "Riku and I want to help him, too."

"You probably can't," Roxaswhispered.

Riku refrained from commenting. As soon as they stepped into the room he froze. "Shit," he hissed. "He's gone!"


End file.
